Paul's Journey  Ikarishipping
by DemonicAngel666999
Summary: Paul must learn how to adapt to his new life style, and he must learn a few basic things if he doesn't want it to stay as it is.
1. Chapter 1

Me - I know I haven't completed the other one yet but I really wanted to start this one.

Paul - So finish the other one, I'm sure no one wants to read another Ikarishipping.

Me - And why wouldn't people want to read another one? They're really popular.

Paul - Because this one is stupid.

Me - It is not!

Paul - Is too.

Me - Is NOT!

Paul - Yeah, it is.

Me - =[

Dawn - Anyway, DemonicAngel owns nothing Pokemon, just the story we will be staring in. ^-^

* * *

><p>"Damn it Paul!"<p>

Our heros continued with their adventure from SnowPoint City and headed to Ash's next and final gym battle. It was a beautifu day, there wasn't a cloud in the sky and the sun was just over the horizon.

"I'm so sick and tired of that damn attitude of yours!"

And it wasn't long till they met up with our favorite prune haired trainer, that yet another quarrel was started between the the two.

"And exactly how many times are we going to keep to go through this conversation?" The expresion Paul had on his face consisted of boredom and irritation.

"What!"

Clearly this event had become too consistant and predictable.

"Ash that's enough!"

And it seemed that Paul wasn't the only one to think so. The raven haired trainer turned to see his female companion, clearly upset, hands on her hips and the breeder kneeling next to her with the pokemon, Piplup and Pikachu.

Her expression shifted from anger to sorrow as she continued. "Ash, I know you always want us to support you in everything and we do but,"

"But this has gone on long enough!" Brock had stepped in front of Dawn, his body language and tone of voice made it clear that this wasn't like all the times before.

"Please try to understand our position."

"It doesn't matter what you do or say," Dawn's eyes were so hurt as she explained, "nothing is going to get threw that thick skull of his." In this instant, Dawn felt like a mother telling her 6 year old son that his favorite hamster had just died.

Even Paul was skocked by the sudden outburst of truth his friends were expressing at that moment, but there was no expression on his face other than the normal scowl as he stood there.

"I know this isn't what you expect us to be telling you, but this is no time for you to be stuborn." The breeder's words were rough and heavy.

Ash said not one word as his friends continued. He hung his head in anger, hands balled into fists as his whole body shook. Every word was soaked in and he so desprately tried to control his emotions. Never in his life had he been told to stop being himself, to stop trying to help others and explain what he thought was the better way to do things. And he most certainly did not expect these words to come from his oldest friend and the bubbley coordnater that always agreed with him.

At that very moment, Ash had never felt so alone, so down.

"This is stupid I'm outta' here." Paul listened to everything that was said, he turned to walk away from the trio of trainers.

Ash had looked up to see Paul's back to everyone just as he stopped to face them one more time. All hope and life had been stripped from Ash's eyes, he was so emotionally exhasted that he had no clue what was giong to come out of Paul's mouth.

All eyes were on Paul as a smirk spread across his face.

"You know, you should really take your friends advice and stop trying to change every little thing for the better." With that he turned and walked away.

All Ash was able to do was stare after the purple haired trainer. That is until he felt a hand on his shoulder, turning to see his female companion with so much hurt and worry in her eyes.

"Come on Ash," she said in a soothing voice, "we better get going if we want to get to the Pokemoncenter before night."

He knodded once and followed his friends down the trail. He knew why they did this. All they did was knock him out of this fantasy about Paul becoming their friend. They cared enough for the trainer to bring him back to reality. From the first moment they met the plum trainer, they all knew deep down that his attitude towards people and pokemon wouldn't change for a simple reason like Ash.

~Back with Paul~

The sun was setting just ahead of him and the wind was begining to pick up. Dark clouds were rolling in fast over the mountain as an eerie presence began to settle in.

'I don't like the look of those clouds.' Paul thought.

Unknown to the trainer, something was watching him from the shadows of the forest around him. It stared after him with bright pure white eyes, watching his every move.

Just ahead of him through the trees, he spotted a cave opening. Without hesitation Paul sprinted for the shelter. Once inside, he peered out and noticed the wind had picked up quite a bit and it had gotten rather dark.

'Damn, looks like I'll have to wait out the storm here.'

"Magmortar, stand by." A bright beam of red light shot out of the red and white ball in the trainers hand. A large red and yellow fire pokemon appeared ready for his orders.

"Use Flamethrower to start a fire."

He turned around and unleashed his attack on a pile of stacked dry wood.

"Now return." The same light engulfed the fire type and it was brought back to the sphere.

"You don't compliment your pokemon on a job well done?"

"Who's there?" Paul yelled as he scanned the area his hand on one of his pokeballs, but there was no one in sight.

"My dear child, what do you plan to do with that?" The voice was that of a woman, soft and smooth like velvet and it echoed all around.

"This, Electivire stand by for battle!" Just like that, a large yellow and black pokemon emerged, ready to face his enemy.

"Electa!"

"Foolish boy, how can you possibly wish to hurt what you cannot see?" There was hints of laughter and amusement in her voice. It only made Paul more mad.

"Grr, Electivire use Thunder on the entire area!"

"Electa-VIRE!" A large electric surge of power came from the pokemon as everything in and outside of the cave was targetted. Many wild pokemon fled the scene as the weaker ones were instantly KO'ed.

There was smoke everywhere and the only light came from the fire, Paul was unphased by the attack as he wiated a responce from the woman.

"Now was that suppose to scare me?"

"What! How the hell are you not phased by that attack?"

"Simple," she appeared through the smoke as if it became her. The woman was a good 6 feet tall with pale ash white skin. Her hair floated all around and merged with the surounding smoke, making it hard to tell which was which, it flowed over her covering the right side of her face. Her eyes were a brilliant white that glowed with a pure sheen. Her gown was a soft misty blue that ressembled more of a robe than a dress, that also blended well with the dust.

A smirk appeared on her soft smokey grey lips as she continued her words, "It never hit me."

"Why you lousey bi- . . who the hell are you anyway?" The trainer asked through gritted teeth.

"Hmm," she put a finger to her lips pretending to think, "I guess I can tell you."

"Then talk!"

"Gladly." She spread her arms out wide, bringing one in in a bow, "I am a guardian, young trainer. Your's to be exact."

"What on earth makes you think I sould believe you? And who the hell said I needed one to begin with?"

"You shouldn't, and no one said, however here I am."

"You're so full of crap you know that?"

"And you're a rude little leach." Her voice remaind calm and collected.

"Grr, I'll show you rude. Use Thunder punch now!"

"Electivire!" The large electric type rushed forward at the woman. She didn't panic nor did she move, she didn't get ready to dodge, all she did was smile.

A sudden bright white light flashed from the guardian, Electivire was stopped in his tracks and pulled back into his pokeball.

"What the hell did you do?"

"I really don't believe in violence but if you keep this up I might have to break my rule."

"Too bad. Ursaring, use hammer arm!"

"GRRAAAAARR!" The giant bear appeared from the red light and lunged at his target head on.

"You don't learn do you?" Her smile returned and the bright light came back. Ursaring was stopped by the blinding light but quickly recomposed himself and carried out the attack. However he made no contact as the woman was no longer there.

An ear piercing scream was heard from the bears' trainer through the light, and panic overcame the pokemon. The scream was so loud and heartbreakingly painful, it could be heard for miles around.

Just as our heros were going to enter the Pokemoncenter, the scream had travelled to their ears.

"W-what was that?" With Piplup in her hands Dawn turned to her two companions.

"I'm not sure but it sounded like it was in pain." Brock said looking at Ash who nodded in agreement.

"Ya, let's go check it out."

They all sprinted to the direction of the sound, unknown to the owner.

The light disapeared along with the gaurdian. As Ursaring looked around for the woman he noticed his trainer was gone as well.

The large pokemon stood at the mouth of the cave scanning every inch of the area, but his trainer was no longer there. The storm outside had ceased making it a clear, calm night as the full moon provided the light over the trees.

All of Paul's stuff was still there, at the spot where he stood lay his blue and black jacket. The bear was in mixed emotions of fear for his person and anger at the ghost woman for having something to do with his disappearance. He walk over to the piece of clothing on the ground and thought it best to pick it up.

With sharp eyes the large pokemon noticed movement. Anger and confussion flooded his body, there was no way a wild pokemon could have past him and entered the cave, even with all the chaos. And here, under the clothing of his human, a dumb little pokemon saught shelter.

Ursaring's reaction was swift, he removed the jacket and was about to strike but stopped dead in his tracks.

There was somethig off about this pokemon. It was a tiny little thing, no bigger than a water bottle. Yet, just looking at it haulted the attack of a very feared creature. It was curled up in a little ball, Ursaring took a closer look, it was different all right.

It looked just like any other of its kind except for a few crucial stand out spots.

All yellow, not out of the ordinary, but where it was suppose to be black on this pokemon was an off shade of purple, violet more like. There was a small patch of fur longer than the rest on its head. And where the pink was suppose to be was instead a light blue.

A sudden realization snapped, why Ursaring was unable to harm the pokemon there in front of him.

It wasn't a pokemon at all. Though his appearance might suggest otherwise, this tiny pokemon was in fact Ursaring's trainer. It was it made a little more sense. That flash, the scream, and the disappearance of Paul. What ever that witch did to Paul, it made him into this. The scream was him changing.

As he slept, Paul was being accompanied by the Guardian. Her voice remained steady but firm. There was no light, the entire area was blacker than the night without the moon.

"Young trainer, you have gone on long enough with a very nasty attitude. Untill you choose to change, you will be sentenced to a life as another. If you wish to return to your former form, a trial will be presented for you to complete."

From the dark of the scenery, there appeared three bright little flames. Each one was a different color. The one on the left was a kind of light green. The one in the middle was a very pretty blue. And the last was a bright red.

"The three candle flames you see before you, represent the three topics needed for you to return back to normal. The green represents kindness, you need to learn how to be king to those around you. People and pokemon are deservent of the care and generosity you have. However you need to learn what it is to begin with.

The blue represents friendship and family. Though it's true that your pokemon respect you, you need to learn how to see them as your friends. They work just as hard as you do, maybe even more just so they don't make you disappointed. They aren't just pokemon, and you need to realize that. And they aren't the only ones that you need to consider.

The last one represents love. You need to learn how to love those you care deeply for. But to fully learn this, you need to love another and they need to love you back.

So, Paul Shinji. I leave you now to make your choice. Choose to change for the better, or stay in this state for the rest of your life."

And with that, the Guardian was gone. And there Paul stayed to await his fate.

Ursaring's body felt so heavy. What was he to do now that his trainer was no bigger than his foot? It was all rather exhausting.

There was something outside. A sound had caught the bear's attention.

"Ash, Brock. It's too dark out here. I'm sure whatever it was is gone."

A female's voice. But who was she talking to?

"Dawn is right Ash. It's too dark and if there was something out here that needed help, we wont be doing any good if we're all tired."

"We should head back, tell Nurse Joy what we heard so she can tell Officer Jenny."

There was a strange familiarity the voices had, but Ursaring couldn't quite put a paw on it.

"I suppose you both are right."

**!**

There we go. That was the voice of Paul's rival. The one with the strong Pikachu. And the others are his companions that travel with him.

"So let's go already. This place is starting to give me the creeps." Dawn was huddled against Brock, Piplup in her arms, shaking

That gave Ursaring an idea. A way to help Paul, was to seek help else where.

"Alright then, let's go." Ash said walking toward his friends.

-rustle, rustle-

"AH! W-what was that?" Dawn hid behind Brock, clutching Piplup tighter in her arms. The poor thing was gasping for air.

"Pikachu, get ready!" Ash comanded. Pikachu leaped off his shoulder ready to battle.

"Pika!"

-rustle-

Brock shined the light in the direction the sound was coming from. And all three spotted two bright red eyes in the shadows of the trees. Brock angled the light to see the owner.

"IT"S AN URSARING!"

"AAHHH!"

Now both the coordinater and the breeder were frighted.

"Pikachu, Thunder bolt!"

Pikachu was about to do as he was told but recognized the Ursaring right away.

"Pika-pi." Pikachu shook his head no, pointing at Ursaring.

"What is it Pikachu?"

"Ash, that Ursaring looks familiar." Dawn was still frightened but moved closer to get a better look at the pokemon in front of them. "I-I think it belongs to Paul"

"I think she's right, otherwise Pikachu would have attacked it."

"Pika." Pikachu nodded, saying Dawn and Brock were right.

They all looked to Ursaring, who nodded too. He lifted his paw and motioned for the group to follow. Pikachu did without hesitation and the others followed suit.

Ursaring led them to the cave that he and Paul took shelter in.

"Ursaring, why did you bring us here?" Ash asked looking around.

The others were just as curious when they saw the fire and all of Paul's stuff there but no Paul.

Ursaring looked to all of them before turning around to pick up Paul's bag. He took it over to Ash and handed it to him.

"Ursaring, what are you doing? This is Paul's bag." Ash asked confused and concerned.

Ursaring didn't give a respond but went back and picked up the belt that had the rest of Paul's pokemon on it.

"Ursaring, stop!" Brock stood in front of the giant pokemon with as much worry as Ash. "What's going on, where's Paul?"

Ursaring closed his eyes and handed the breeder the belt. He turned around but was stopped by a petite hand on his arm. He looked over to see the young female.

"Ursaring," you could see the gentle worry in her eyes and voice. "Where is Paul?"

The bear just shook his head, not even looking at her.

"Did something happen to him?"

No responce.

"Well we have to go look for him!" Dawn was heading to the exit but Ursaring stopped her. "Ursaring, we need to find him! If he's in trouble we can help!"

He shook his head 'no' and pointed to the jacket.

"Dawn, maybe Ursaring is saying that if something did happen to him we can't just leave his pokemon and stuff here." The breeder was trying to piece everything together. "Odds are, if we leave someone can come in here and take his stuff and pokemon. If we bring them to the Poke`center we can ask Nurse Joy to send them to Reggie in Veilstone City. Then we can look for him on our own."

Ursaring nodded, he liked the idea of sending everything to Reggie. But how was he gonna explain that Paul is right here with them?

"Okay then," Ash shifted Paul's backpack over his. "If that's the plan then we best get moving. Celestic Town is just down the road and we don't need it getting any later than it already is."

Dawn and Brock nodded in agreement. Ash went over to put out the fire and Dawn picked up Ursaring's pokeball and Paul's jacket.

"Hey Ash, don't put that fire out yet."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because we're missing a pokeball."

"No we're not Dawn, I have them all right here and you have Ursarings'."

Dawn looked at him like he was crazy.

"Yeah, Dawn. That's all six, so can I put the fire out now?"

"Not yet."

Ash and Brock looked at each other confused, then looked back to Dawn.

"Do you guys remember Paul catching another pokemon?"

Again they were confused.

"No, why?"

"'Cause there's an adorable little pokemon here under his jacket."

They both went over to Dawn to see what she was talking about. And sure enough, she was right.

"That's a Pichu!" All of them were surprised to see it. There was no way Paul, of all people, would have such a cute pokemon.

"Hey guys, I think he's waking up."

* * *

><p>That's the first chapter. I hope you all like it,<p>

Please PLEEAAASSSEE . . . . R&R Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

_(:Quick note - ' ' means the pokemon are talking to each other, the " " - (' ') means it's the pokemon talking whith people listening. The " " is the poeple, obviously, and the ` ` is them thinking. And this (* *) is just a small authors note.)_

'Ugh.'

Paul was in more than just a daze. His head hurt, he was more tired than a Slakoth and felt weaker than a Magikarp. That battle with that so called 'Guardian,' had really ticked him off.

He was rubbing his head and trying to bring the focus back to his eyes. But what he saw, was worst than a woman he didn't know.

"Pi- pichu, pi-pi-chu pichu?!" - ('What the hell are you idiots doing here?!') He looked up to see three faces. Each very familiar and more annoying than the other.

"Aawwee! He's sooo cute!" Dawn was gushing with excitement, which wasn't something our spiteful little trainer was expecting.

"Pi-Pichu?!" - ('Wh-What?!') Which of course made the blood rush to his face a bit.

"Awe, look he's blushing."

"Pichu-pi! Pi-cha-pi?!" - ('You stupid girl! What the hell do you mean "cute"?!') As embarrassed as he was, he was more pissed now.

"Uh, Dawn? I think you made it mad." Ash stated backing up a bit.

"Ya I think you're right." She looked a little disappointed. "I guess that's to be expected from Paul's pokemon."

"Pichu?" - ('What?') `What does she mean "Paul's pokemon"? And what the hell are they doing with all my stuff?!`

"Anyway, let's get going. Dawn can you get the jacket and return Ursaring to his pokeball?" Brock was heading out of the cave, it was really late now and they had to get going.

"Pichu-pi pi-pichu pichu pichu?!" - ('What the hell are you doing with my Ursaring's pokeball and where are going with my stuff?!')

"It's okay Pichu, we're gonna go to the Pokemon center. It'll be a lot better there than in this cave." Ash said putting the fire out finally.

"Pichu-pi pichu?!" - ('What the hell are you talking about?!')

'People don't understand pokemon, sir.'

'Huh?' That wasn't the voice of either of the annoying pains taking his stuff.

"Come on Ursaring. Do you want to come with us in your pokeball or do you want to walk?" Dawn was talking to Ursaring. The bear nodded once and Dawn put its' pokeball in the inside jacket pocket.

'Of course people don't understand pokemon,' he was looking around to see who had spoke to him earlier, 'it's stupid when idiots like them try.'

He saw Ursaring walking toward him, but he kept looking around, he wanted to know who had spoke.

'If you're saying that then I can only assume you haven't realised the situation you're in.' Said the voice.

'If you're like that stupid woman, I'm not amused.' Paul hissed through gritted teeth.

'And I'm not, sir.' The voice sounded calm and collected.

'Then show yourself!' All of this was really, really getting him upset.

'Just look up.' It said.

Paul did, and he saw his Ursaring standing there looking down at him. He knew Ursaring was big, but this was just ridiculous. The giant bear towered over Paul.

'Pokemon can't talk.' Paul said looking at his pokemon.

'Pokemon can't talk to people in their native tongue. But pokemon can talk to other pokemon just fine.'

Paul stood there and watched the bear speak. It wasn't possible.

'Everything that is happening now is real. Whatever that woman did to you,' it looked as if Ursaring was trying to find the right words to say next, 'it looks like she was having fun.'

"Ursaring, Pichu, c'mon. Time to go." Ash was on his way out, following Dawn. He looked back to the two pokemon with a smile. Ursaring nodded once to show he was gonna follow, then he picked Paul up and walked out with the others.

'There is no way this is happening!' It felt wierd to be carried around like a todler. 'All of this is just a dream, or some kind of prank!'

'I assure you sir, this is very real.' Ursaring wasn't looking at Paul while they spoke. He just kept on walking, following Ash and friends.

However, Pikachu over heard their conversation and thought it might help if he tried to reassure "Paul's pokemon" that everything was gonna be alright.

'These trainers are gonna get you two to Paul's older brother from the pokemon center. I know it might not be very comfortable being with someone other than your trainer but they really are nice.'

'These idiots don't know anything.' Paul snapped at Pikachu.

'Sheesh, it's easy to tell you do belong to Paul.' There really was no point to get upset at the little guy. His fustration is pretty reasonable.

'Grr, I don't BELONG to him I AM HIM!' He yelled through his new little teeth.

"Pika!?" - ('What!?')

"What's wrong Pikachu?"

"Pi, pika . . ." - ('Oh, nothing . . .') That little out burst was a real surprise, not something you can really prepare for though.

'What do you mean you're Paul?'

'Exactly what I said, idoit. I am Paul Shinji.'

If anybody else was to hear this, they wouldn't have believed him, but Pikachu did.

'How did this happen?'

'Wait,' Paul knew how it sounded but, 'why aren't you surprised by what I just said?'

'Well to be honest, this wouldn't be the first I've seen this happen.'

'You've seen this happen before? Then you know how I can change back?!' This was kind of a relief for Paul to hear. If any of these people could help him it would be Pikachu.

'Well I really don't think I can help. When it happened to Ash it,'

'This happened to Ash?'

'Yes but he was a Pikachu not a Pichu, and he changed willingly. The spell did eventually wear off and he went back to normal.'

'And Paul was changed by force.' Ursaring was very angry with himself, he couldn't stop that witch.

'Can you think of anything the woman said that might help?'

This was a very stupid thing to ask but Paul did remember his dream. What the woman told him, and as much as he hated it, he needed Pikachu's help.

'Yeah, there was something she told me. If I understood her right, I have to learn something.'

"Hey guys, there's the Pokemon Center!" Ash picked up the pace. All of them were really tired, and Dawn was especially happy to sleep on an actual bed rather than the hard rocky floor.

As they all entered the building Dawn got them a room, Brock overcame his normal attitude around Nurse Joy and asked if she could send Paul's stuff to Reggie in Veilstone and Ash quickly went to the video phone to call up Reggie.

"Hey Ash!" Reggie was very surprised with the sudden call, but happy none the less. "What a pleasant surprise, how are you?"

"Uh . . ." How was he gonna tell him that Paul has missing and that they were gonna send his stuff over to him? "Well, it could be better."

"What Ash means is that, we need you to hold on to something for us for a while, if that's alright with you." Brock knew what Ash was feeling, it might be best to explain what has happened later and when it isn't so late.

"Oh, sure. Of course." Reggie was always so happy to help them out in any way. "If there's anything else don't hesitate to ask alright?"

"Of course, we'll stop by on our way to Sunyshore and say 'hi' alright?"

"That'd be great can't wait to see you." Reggie was always so happy and cheerful, the very thought of telling him that his younger brother has gone missing put Ash's stomache in a knot. "Is something wrong Ash?"

"Huh?" he hadn't noticed that Reggie stopped talking to Brock and both were staring at him. "Oh! He he, no nothing is wrong," He quickly put a goofy grin on his face and rubbed the back of his head, "I'm just really tired right now that's all."

His act was successful and Reggie gave his understanding smile, it didn't help what Ash was feeling, to see him so happy.

"I'll let you all sleep then, I look forward to seeing you soon. Good night you guys." -klick-

Dawn was across the lobby with Ursaring and Paul watching Ash and Brock at the video phone. She almost wanted to cry but she knew there was no point. She turned to Ursaring with a light smile,"I should return you to your pokeball so that Nurse Joy can take you for the night." Ursaring knodded and walked with her to the desk where Nurse Joy waited.

"Excuse me Nurse Joy, could you watch these pokemon for the night?" She handed her the pokeball. "Of course Dawn," she said taking the ball looking a little curious,"do you want me to take your Pichu as well or no?"

"Pi-Pichu?! Pi-pi-chu pichu!" - ('Wh-What?! I am not her pokemon!') It didn't matter that he was a Pichu anymore, to be mistaken as her pokemon was almost unbearable.

"Awe, how cute." Joy said,"He's embarrassed. -giggle-" Dawn thought it was funny too. "Oh no, Nurse Joy, he doesn't belong to me. He belongs to a friend of ours though."

"Pichu pichu?" - ('What makes you think I'm your friend?')

"Well if it's alright, since it looks like you will be watching your friend's pokemon, I think it might be best if he started getting used to you, don't you agree?" She had a slight amusement in her voice and eyes that caught Paul's attention. Her eyes looked very familiar, he couldn't quite place it though. "I'll take Ursaring, and this little cutie can spend the night with you." She said this glancing at Paul.

"I really don't think that's a good idea though," Dawn looked very unsure, this Pichu wasn't going to start liking them over night. "Can't you take him?" She pleaded.

"Now Dawn," giving a stern look,"all pokemon need to learn how to best get along with people. This one might be a little shy, but I do believe you can help him get over his social issues."

"Yes ma' 'am." Dawn reached for Paul but he dodged her and bared his teeth. She was startled and looked at Nurse Joy with concern. All three heard a heavy grunt from Ursaring and turned to see him almost glaring and Paul.

'Go with the girl, Sir Paul. In the state that you're in, you are in no position to argue.'

Paul hated taking orders, but the bear was right. He flattened his ears back and slowly walked to Dawn who carefully picked him up looking at Ursaring who returned her glance before being engulfed in a red light and into the red and white ball. Nurse Joy smiled at Dawn then turned to walk to the back.

"You ready for bed Dawn?" She turned to see Brock walking to her with Ash just behind. "Yeah, today has been a real eventful day." She gave a small smile and led the way to their room.

"Why do you have Pichu with you?" Ash looked confused as he stared at Paul. "Nurse Joy said that he sould spend the night with us. To help get him used to people."

"Well if Nurse Joy said that then it must be best." He said still a bit confused.

"Yeah. So Pichu, who do you want to sleep with tonight?" She looked at Paul in her arms.

"Pichu?" - ('What?') There was no way he was sharing a bed with either of them.

"Why don't you think it over for a bit, I'm going to take a shower." She sat Paul on the bed that she claimed and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

'There is no way I'm bunking with any of them!" Paul growled at Pikachu.

'Well you don't really have to if you don't want to, but I'm sure that it would be more comfortable sleeping on a bed than the floor.' Pikachu said hopping on the bed that Ash had already passed out on. 'It does get cold at night and you have a choice between Brock and Dawn,'

'Brock and who?'

'Dawn. You know the girl who's arms you were just in,'

'Oh, right. Yeah I never knew her name.'

'Well now you do.' Pikachu was already starting to pass out, so he didn't notice that Paul was being mean to Dawn.

Dawn had come out of the restroom by this time, she changed into a nightwear much different from her usual pink pajamas. It was a knee length silk nightgown that was rose pink with a light blue ribbon that came up and made a bow right at the collar. she tied her hair back in a low ponie-tail with a matching blue ribbon.

Paul was awestruck, he had no idea what to think and was completely clueless what to do when she came up to him.

"Well, Pichu." She gave a gentle smile, "Time to hit the hay."

Blood rushed to Paul's face when she picked him up and got into bed. She shut off the lamp that was sitting between the bunkbed and her single bed. The room had become dark except from the light shining in from the moon through the window. Paul didn't like feeling so small and he most certainly did not like being used as a plush doll. Dawn already passed out, Paul looked around the room to see all the others were asleep as well. He squirmed his way out of Dawn's arms and scurried to the foot of the bed.

`Tomorrow is gonna be hell,` Paul thought as he curlled up closing his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

The next morning, Paul had woken up to some shuffling noises. Light was streaming into the room and he saw that it was still early, he saw Brock up and about, he had even made his bed on the top bunk.

"I'm sorry if I woke you," Paul was a bit surprised to see him awake so early, "need to get things ready, you know?" His bag was already packed and he was already dressed to go. Not even Paul woke up this early, it was kind of interesting that someone from this group was so prepared and efficient.

"I need to make a trip to the shop, do you think I can ask you a favor?" He walked and knelt down in front of Paul waiting for his reply. Paul nodded and Brock smiled. "Would it be alright if I can ask you to wake these guys up in 20 minutes?"

Paul looked around at Dawn and Ash sleeping so soundly, he looked back at Brock and nodded again. "Thank you Pichu, I'll be right back." Brock got up and headed out the door.

`I would prefer not to be stuck in here with these lame excuses for trainers.` He jumped off the bed shaking himself off. It really didn't help his mood when after the shake, he puffed up like a little fur ball.

'AGH!' Clearly this made him a bit upset. 'Stupid fur! Stupid size! This is so STUPID!'

'Huh?' Pikachu woke up from Paul's screaming, when he saw the scene, he couldn't help but giggle.

'What the hell are you laughing at!?' Paul's new found hearing made him turn to Pikachu.

'Calm down Paul,' Pikachu jumped off the bed and stood next to Paul inspecting the damage, ' it's really not that bad.'

'What do you mean, ''not that bad?!'' I'm a freaking cotton ball!'

'Hehe, yeah I see that.'

'How the hell do I fix this?' Paul was losing his temper again but he tried to stay level headed.

'It's really easy actually, all you have to do is relax your fur and stop charging.'

'What the hell do you mean ''charging?'''

'You're a Pichu now Paul, you now have abilities that humans don't.'

'Don't talk to me like I'm a child! Just tell me how to stop it!' His anger was starting to build up a lot more now. And Pikachu didn't want to really deal with him.

-sigh- 'Fine, it's simple you're using the move "Charge," all you have to do is take a deep breath to control and calm down.'

Paul did as was suggested by Pikachu and took a deep breath, he closed his eyes and he noticed that he was able to feel the rush of energy die down. Before he knew it, his fur had flattened and he wasn't so angry.

'Since you're new to this whole "being a pokemon" bit, no doubt that it will take you a while defore you can fully control you're new moves and senses.' Paul had been listening carefully, since Pikachu was the only one that would help him, he didn't really have much of a choice. 'Try to be careful around people and other pokemon, if you accidentally shock someone, it might mean bad news since you won't be able to really defend yourself. Control will start to come natural after a while, so in a few days maybe, it would be like second nature to unleash your power.'

'Seems logical enough.' Paul knew that it was going to be tough but he had to adapt fast. 'Ok then, let's wake these guys up. Your breeder friend asked if I could wake them before he left.'

'Alright.' Pikachu was now in a really happy mood, kinda' scary to Paul. 'You wake up Dawn and I''l get Ash.'

Paul nodded and jumped on the bed and went to the pillow where Dawn's head lay. He was caught off guard when he got there, his face flushed red, she looked so peaceful. How the heck was he suppose to wake her up?

`Well here goes nothin'.` He gave her a little tap on the forehead, what came after was a huge surprise to both him and Dawn.

"AAAHHHHHH!" Dawn flew out of bed, scared, confused, and a little angry.

`Oh shit. Oops.`

"Dawn! What happened? What's wrong?" Ash shot out of bed when he heard her scream. "Are you ok Dawn?"

"What do you mean, "Am I Ok?" I just got shocked awake!" There was no doubt, in any of their minds, that she was beyond pissed. "So NO, Ash I'm NOT OK!"

"Pi-chu..." - ('My bad...')

"Dawn, calm down. I'm sure it was an accident." Ash was trying his best to defend Paul, but when Dawn gets like this, there really is no reasoning with her.

"Shut Up Ash!" She turned her gaze to Paul, fire in her eyes, full of rage, "YOU little RAT! What the hell did I ever do to you that you would shock me?!"

"Pichu PI-Pi-CHU!" - ('I said I Was SORRY!)

The two had locked gazes, an aura of rage filled the room, Ash and Pikachu hid in the corner almost terrified.

The door opened, Brock had come back, and not too short of a good time. The scene in front of him was all he needed to not question what was going on. Dawn and Paul were arguing (* Mind u she's yelling at a small yellow mouse*) and Ash and Pikachu were in the corner of the bed trying not to get caught in the middle.

"Ok you guys calm down." The voice of reason as always. "Why don't we all just get changed and get ready to get going?"

"I'm not going anywhere with that little monster!" Dawn stood head high with her arms crossed, she was being stubborn.

"Dawn, we have to get going." There was tension in his voice that everyone caught. "We need to get to Veilstone City."

As soon as she heard that Dawn had let go of her anger, her hands dropped to her sides and ashe lowered her head. "Paul."

Paul looked up at her, she was trembling. `Is she crying?`

"Yes, Paul. We gotta go, so come on let's get ready to leave." Brock walked to his bag and started to pack the supplies he had just bought.

Dawn went to the restroom with her bag, and Ash had started getting ready. Paul couldn't understand what that whole scene was about. As soon as Brock mentioned his home town, she became totally different. Same with Ash.

'Hey Pikachu?' Pikachu looked at Paul, a bit concerned.

'Yeah?' He jumped from Ash's shoulder and stood next to the little trainer.

'Why are they acting like this? Nobody here likes me, they shouldn't be concerning themselves with something that's none of their business!'

Pikachu didn't answer right away, 'I can't explain it to you Paul if you don't know.'

What the hell does that mean?!' Paul was angry, he snapped at Pikachu, he wasn't in control and he zapped him.

"Hey Pichu!" Ash had seen Paul attack, "I don't care if you do belong to Paul, you don't attack people like that!"

"PI-PICHU, Pi-Chu Pi!" - ('DON'T START Ash, I'm Not in the Mood')

"Ash, that's enough." They both looked at Dawn, she changed into her normal atire, and she was in a different mood too. "Pichu probably misses Paul too, don't make it worse." They both looked a little surprises that she would say that. She knelt in front of Paul, "I'm sorry I snapped at you, I know it was an accident." She grabbed her pokeballs off the counter and headed out the door. Brock followed after same with Ash with Pikachu on his shoulders. Brock held the door open for Paul, he came looking up at the tall breeder. `Does it really matter that much?`

* * *

><p>sorry I sorta vanished there for a bit peoples, college is alot harder than I thought.<p>

I'll try my hardest to keep updating my chapters

I hope you still like them, please RR

Thank You


	3. Chapter 3

Our adventure continues with the gang now heading toward Veilstone City, being as it was a three week walk from Snowpoint City, the trip was going to be a long one.

"I'm hungry..." and Ash was feeling the work.

"Can we stop to eat? It's been four hours since breakfast."

"Oh come on Ash, how can you be hungry so early?" Dawn was one to talk, she was a little hungry herself but she wanted to get to Reggie's as soon as possible.

"Let's at least wait till we get to a clearing, there's nothing but forest around here."

"Not only that, but we have a straggler coming up the rear."

All of them had turned to see Paul, a good ten feet behind, panting and trying his best to keep up with them.

"Think one of us should try helping him again?" Dawn was pretty concerned for the little tyke, she felt bad.

"But we already tried twelve times." Ash said scratching the back of his head.

"How can we help someone that won't accept it?"

Dawn was a little fed up now, "So then we won't give him a choice."

Both Ash and Brock had a "I don't think that's a good idea" look on their face as Dawn walked to Paul. As she stood over head waiting for Paul, as soon as he got close she scooped him up in her arms and started walking toward the others.

"Pichu pichu pi? Pichu-chu!" - ('What the hell are you doing? Put me down now!') This was embarrassing and it had really not made his mood better. "Pichu pi-pi-chu!" - ('I can walk on my own!')

"I don't give a flying Spearow what you say, you are falling way behind and you need help whether you like it or not." Dawn had said it in a very sure and controlled voice, it kinda caught Paul off guard. He was catching his breath and flattened his ears back as she carried him back to the group.

"Wow Dawn, I can't believe he let you pick him up." Ash was giggling at Paul, which in turn ticked him off more.

"Ggrrrrrrrrrr" He gave Ash the dirtiest look he could muster in his state. And it was in fact enough to back him off.

"You know he doesn't like you, why do you keep insisting on him?" Dawn gave Ash the "really?" look as they kept walking.

"Well I do want him to like me, but I suppose he's too much like Paul to."

"Alright you guys, I see a clearing up ahead we can picnic there and rest a bit."

"Alright! Food!" Ash sprinted ahead of the group to get what he could ready.

"It'll be good to rest up a bit," Dawn was a little worn as well from the hard rocky floor, "I think I need to get a new pair of boots, these ones are wearing out."

"There's a small town about a days walk away if you can wait till then?"

"Yeah, thanks Brock." she gave him a sweet smile and quickened her pace to catch up with Ash.

As soon as the table was set and the food was over the fire, it was time for the newbie to meet the rest of the group.

"Come on out guys!"

Ash, Dawn, and Brock threw their pokeballs in the air and all their Pokemon came out.

"Guys, this is Pichu." Ash was introducing Paul to the group, all the while Paul was glaring at him. "He's gonna be traveling with us for a bit."

'Hello!' All the Pokemon greeted him at once, it was really unnatural to Paul.

"You all be nice to him you hear? Make him part of the family." Dawn said that with a hint of a sort of sinister echo in her voice that only Paul caught it seemed.

The first of the thirteen Pokemon to welcome Paul was Infernape, of all Pokemon, it had to be the one we gave up.

'Hey Pichu, I'm Infernape. It's great to meet you.' He was so happy and cheerful, it kinda made Paul sick to his stomach. 'So who's your trainer? Ash said that you would be here for a while, that means you weren't caught by any of our trainers.'

'Yeah,' next was Piplup, 'who's your trainer?'

'….uh,' as he looked around, all eyes were on him. The Pokemon were all waiting for him to answer the question. Being so small, it didn't help his position and it was getting him mad, '….' He flattened his ears back and lowered himself to the ground backing up slowly, if you payed any attention, you were able to see the little tuft of fur stand on end on his back.

`Damn I wish those idiots had kept my Pokemon! Show these looser pokemon what a real fight would look like.`

"Uh, guys?" Both Dawn and Ash stop setting the table and bowls and turned to look at Brock, "It doesn't look like Pichu is fitting in so well." As soon as he said that all three turned to look at Paul who looked like he was getting ready to blast them all.

'Hey man, chill out a bit.' It was Buizel that was trying to talk to Paul. 'They just asked you a simple question, we aren't going to hurt you.'

'Rrrrrr...' Paul was building up his attack with Charge, and this time he meant to do it.

'Look! We're trying to be nice here! But if you want a fight let's go!' Buizel was getting ready to give a call back the moment Paul gave the first attack.

"Ok, seriously Dawn, time to stop it before someone gets hurt."

"Me? Why do I have to do it?"

"Cuz Pichu listens to you," Ash began setting the table again, didn't matter what was going up with Pichu, he wanted to eat. "Besides, I don't want to get between that little guy and Buizel, he may have the type advantage but there is no way he would win."

-sigh- Dawn lowered her head in defeat and under her breath,"It's not exactly fun when you begin to make sense Ash."

"Hmm? What was that?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm on it." She placed the bowls aside and started to the two angry Pokemon locked in a glaring contest.

"BUI-BUIZEL!" - ('COME ON LET'S GO!')

"That's enough you guys!" All eyes turned to Dawn. "Pichu isn't exactly the social type, so go on, get on about your business." She clapped her hands and waved them all off. Buizel retracted his stance and huffed away with the others.

"You know? Just cuz you belong to Paul, doesn't mean you have to act like him." She picked him up and carried him to the table, sitting him down next to Pikachu.

'So how was your visit with the others?' Pikachu was chuckling at Paul when Dawn turned away.

'Har, har,' Paul was in no mood to deal with any sarcastic remarks. 'That girl did that on purpose. She knew what was going to happen.'

'Come on Paul, Dawn wouldn't do something like that. I haven't known her to hold a grudge.'

'Well guess again, she's no angel.'

Paul flattened his ears back as soon as Dawn came to the two with two bowls of poke-food.

"Eat up. No doubt you're both hungry." she gave a warm smile as she placed the bowls in front of them. "It's Brock's own home made recipe, you'll love it!"

Pikachu dug right in but Paul was skeptic. He looked it over, sniffed it a bit, and gave a little nibble.

-Hurck- -cough- -cough- -blehk-

All four stopped eating and turned to Paul who was scratching at his tongue.

"He doesn't like it?" Ash had food in his mouth, gazing at Brock with concern.

"Impossible. All Pokemon love my food." Brock was in denial as he got up and approached Paul. "What's the matter little buddy, did you eat too fast?" He gave a light smile as he patted Paul on the head.

Paul glared at him then shook his head, pushing away the bowl in front of him to Pikachu who accepted with open arms.

"You don't like it?" Brock was shocked. "Not even a little bit?"

Paul shook his head 'No.'

"Oh, NO!," with that over dramatic zoom out with the thunder in the background, Brock collapsed in fetal position away from the table with a little misery cloud over his head.

Both Dawn and Ash looked at him with a sweat drop.

"Well what are we gonna do then? He can't just not eat." Dawn was in a real dilemma with the little mouse. "Why does he have to be so damn stubborn?"

"Why don't we try something with more flavor and not so poke-food-ish?" Ash was mostly paying attention to his food in front of him than what was really going on.

"Hey that's a good idea, Ash." Brock was now recovered and with the others at the table. "Dawn," she looked up at him curious, "since he's pretty fond of you," Paul looked at him with a glare as the blood started to rush to his face, "why not try giving him some poffin?"

"Pichu?" - ('Poffin?')

"That's not a bad idea, but how do you know he'll like it?" Dawn was rummaging through her pack as she was talking to Brock. "I mean he didn't even like your food, I doubt he would like mine."

"Pichu pi-pi-chu." - ('You know I'm standing right here.') Paul was looking a little annoyed, they spoke like he wasn't even there listening.

"Well here goes nothing." Dawn took out her poffin case and handed Paul a pink poffin with yellow sprinkles.

"Chu?" - ('Pink?') He looked at Dawn like "are you serious?"

"Just try it, it's not going to kill you." She gave him the poffin and sat back to watch with the others if he would like it.

Paul sniffed it, turning it over and examining it in his little paws. He looked up at the three pairs of eyes that were staring at him. It just made him annoyed. He took a little nibble and in that instant his ears perked right up. He liked it, before anyone knew it, the poffin was gone.

"Told you he would like it." Brock sat back down and started to eat his lunch, Ash was already half way through seconds.

"Well at least we can get him to eat something, but poffins wont do anything for him. They're for contest Pokemon, not gym battle pokemon." She placed a pile of different poffin types in front of Paul, he took to them quicker than a Staraptor to it's prey.

"What if you enter him in a few?" Ash was up for thirds and wasn't being secret about it. "It's almost the same thing as trainer battles, plus it will help him get to know us better."

Both Dawn and Paul looked at Ash then to each other. Paul was glaring at Dawn, he sure as hell did not want to be in any of those stupid girly contests of hers.

"I already have three ribbons," she looked over Paul, then said, "not to be mean Pichu, but you are far from qualified and I don't want to risk a ribbon for a slight chance that you might help me win."

"Pi. Cha? Pichu picha?" - ('Good. Wait? What do you mean I'm not qualified?') He got up from his plate and walked over in front of Dawn. "Pichu-pi pi pi-chu! Pichu picha-chu pichu pi pi-pi-chu picha-pi picha!" - ('Those contests of yours are child's play! Any number of pathetic Pokemon could win them, the fact that it takes you forever to get even one proves how pathetic you and your Pokemon are!')

"I think he's calling you out Dawn." Ash was done eating, (*finally*) "Ha ha ha, maybe you should show him how hard it can be."

"He belongs to Paul, Ash. His pride will end up getting the best of him." Both trainer and coordinator were giggling with each other. "I wouldn't want to embarrass the little monster." She gave a sarcastic glance and smile toward Paul.

"Pichu-pi pi-pi cha picha pi pichu! Pi pi-pi-chu." - ('I will not get dragged into your stupid reverse psychology crap! It's not going to work.') He looked away crossing his arms, getting fed up with their discussion.

"It don't matter anyway," Dawn was finishing up her plate, "contests are for Pokemon that can control their attacks, and if I recall correctly, Pichu's usually have trouble in that area."

"Pi! Pichu pi pi-pi-chu!" - ('Hey! I can control my moves just fine!.')

"I have an idea," Brock stood up and was clearing the table, "how about using your pokedex to see what kind of moves he has?"

"That's a good idea." Dawn took out her pokedex, pointing it at Paul.

Both Brock and Ash looked over at Dawn waiting for her to say, Paul was rather curios himself.

"Ok, looks like he knows Charge, Shock Wave, Electro Ball, Thunder Fang, and Crunch."

"Wow..." the four were pretty surprised, "I can see now, why Paul would want this Pichu." Ash said looking at Paul.

"Yeah, those along with his agility moves, this Pichu is pretty tough."

The three all looked at Paul kind of curios.

"Well, good moves or not, I doubt he'll let any of us train with him." Dawn said looking a bit defeated. Paul only gave them a small glare.

"Actually Dawn, if anything, the person that might be able to bond with him would be you."

"Chu?" - ('What?')

"What?"

Both Dawn and Paul looked at Brock surprised, Paul a bit more mad.

"Well yeah," chuckling under his breath, "he wont get anywhere near Ash, he listens to you even if he hates it."

"Face it Dawn," Ash said with Pikachu on his shoulder, "until we meet up with Reggie, Pichu is gonna be sticking with you."

"Pichu pi." - ('Not a chance') He gave all of them a dirty look before jumping off the table.

"I don't want my Pokemon being subjected to that thing," she fumed, "I am not keeping him."

"Come on Dawn," Brock was trying to reason with her now, "even Nurse Joy said that he should be with you. And it will only be till we get to Veilstone City."

Ash had left to hang out with the Pokemon, leaving Brock and Dawn to talk alone.

"Besides," he spoke in a more sympathetic tone, "I know why you don't want to keep him around you."

Dawn looked at him a bit nervous. "What do you mean?"

"He reminds you too much of Paul."

A blush was creeping up on her face, she quickly looked away so that Brock wouldn't see. "He's a pain in the neck just like him, yes." She tried to make her voice sound mad.

"And you miss him."

Dawn was caught off guard and didn't know what to say. She wasn't facing the breeder, she didn't say anything. All she did was shake her head and walk off.

Brock looked after her as she left, sighing to himself. Out the corner of his eye he saw yellow and purple on the ground behind his pack. He walked over and knelt next to Paul who didn't look at him.

"Don't take what she said the wrong way." He gave him a gentle smile. "She does like you well enough, even if she isn't showing it now. I know you don't like us all too well, we aren't like Paul. Ash and Dawn have big hearts and are pretty open with their feelings most of the time."

Paul made a little "hmph" sound as he looked at the ground.

"You remind her so much of your trainer, she just doesn't like to admit it." It sounded like he was getting defeated and didn't know what to do. "If you don't like Ash, give her a chance. She's upset with this whole situation and I think you could help."

"..." Paul didn't say anything, he just stood there listening to the breeder.

"Think it over." With that he got up and headed back to the table to clean up and pack.

Back on the road the gang walked in silence. Brock and Ash at the front, Pikachu on his shoulder. A few steps back Dawn walked without the same speed as before, and just in her shadow, Paul.

`This is stupid,` Paul thought to himself, `I shouldn't even be here with these losers. I should be half way to my final gym battle in SunnyShore, not pint sized and yellow.` He was growling under his breath, glaring at nothing in front of him.

Dawn could hear him behind her, again she was worried and had half a mind to carry him again. But she couldn't help thinking of what Brock said.

"_He reminds you too much of Paul."_ She glanced back at the tiny Pokemon. _"And you miss him."_

She was hesitant but she finally slowed down to where he was. It didn't look like he noticed her, he was too busy growling at himself.

She bent down and picked him up. To her surprise, he didn't snap at her, didn't growl, fight, or even glare. He actually let her pick him up.

This made her so happy she giggled and hugged him close to her. Of course that just made him blush and that's when he glared.

-giggle- "Sorry." She gave him a sweet smile and kept walking. When she was walking with the guys, they both noticed Paul in her arms and the big genuine smile on her face. The two looked at each other, Ash confused and Brock just smiled and kept walking.

The sun wasn't down yet but few stars were starting to show in the sky.

"We better set up camp before it gets dark." Brock said looking at the sky.

"Good idea, Pikachu is pretty tired." Ash gave Pikachu a light scratch on head as he yawned. "I'll get the firewood."

"K, we'll set up at that small clearing up ahead next to the river." Dawn was pointing at an area that had very few trees, with soft looking grass and a very flat ground.

"Alright, be back in a few." Ash waved them off and went to do as he said.

Dawn sat Paul down on a small soft patch of grass, "I'm gonna set up our tent alright? Here," she handed him a few poffins, "something to snack on till we get ready to sleep." She flashed him a sweet smile before turning around.

The blood rushed to his face when she did that and he just bit the treat in his hand to try to ignore it. As he watched them set up, he didn't like not having anything to do. Finishing the poffin in his hand he started wandering the area.

The night was clear and fresh. With his newly acquired senses he was able to hear all the little sounds that he normally wouldn't as a person, he could hear the Starly nesting in the trees, the different melodies that Kricketune and Kricketot made separately and how smoothly they combined with one another. The moon was out and bright against the still river, to him, the light was just as clear as in the day. Getting used to what he could do now was starting to get easier. Now all he needed to do was figure out how to use his moves.

`Of all the damn Pokemon to be turned into, why the hell did it have to be a weak rat like this?` Paul was looking at his reflection in the water, he just couldn't believe how small he was now. ` Pichu's are useless, they aren't strong...` Anger was building up, he thought back to the cave. 'Three flames, three things to get me back to normal.'

He looked up at the moon. 'Green for kindness, blue for family and friendship, and red for love...'

His anger faded and a blank look appeared on his face. 'I'm screwed.'

'How so?'

Paul turned to see Piplup and Buneary walking toward him holding water containers.

'Looks like you're feeling better from earlier today.' Buneary walked past him and started getting water. 'Dawn asked us to get water before we go to sleep, so that it would be ready for the morning.'

'I know it's probably weird for you here with us,' Piplup was filling up the container along side his brown companion, 'She told us how you belong to Paul and that they were going to take you to Reggie.'

Paul was about to snap at them at how it was none of their business but then a small thought popped in his head.

'What's her relationship with, uh, Paul?' It felt weird to be talking about himself in the third person like this but Arceus help him if anyone besides Pikachu found out who he really was.

'Who, Dawn?' They both looked at Paul sorta surprised.

'Uh, yeah...' This was seriously weird.

'Well I'm not sure to be honest.' Piplup said scratching his head.

'I know that your, um, people, don't really like him.' He was trying his hardest not to sound angry as he spoke. 'I'm just wondering why they're even bothering with trying to find him.'

'Dawn has a big heart,' Buneary was done with the water and was heading back to camp with Paul and Piplup following. 'I know that Paul may not be the best company but she still cares about him.'

'Yea but why?'

'She wont admit it but she li-'

"Buneary, Piplup, Pichu. Come on guys let's go to sleep, tomorrow we can work on our routine." Dawn met the little Pokemon half way, taking the water and Paul. "If I remember correctly, Nurse Joy said that the next contest is in Celestic Town and it's going to be a double team match. So we're going to need all the rest and practice we can work in."

"Buneary!" - ('Alright!')

"Piplup!" - ('Awesome!')

-hehe- She gave them all a light smile, she had already set aside the water and was headed to her tent. She held the door open for Buneary and Piplup then stepped in after.

"Pichu," Paul glanced at Dawn as she spoke "I know you may not be too comfortable with the situation that we're in, I can only imagine how stressful this is for you. But I assure you that as soon as I can, I'll get you to Paul."

Paul was generally surprised at the sincerity in her voice. The look that she gave him was very shocking, she had never looked at him like that. With so much truth, kindness, and concern. Paul immediately looked away from Dawn's gaze and instinctively walked into the tent.

Both Buneary and Piplup were already curled up together on an oversized pillow and right next to it was and equally sized black one assumed to be for Paul to sleep on.

"I got it for you if you want to sleep on it," Paul was feeling uncomfortable by the kind jester form the girl "it's better than sleeping on the ground in my opinion." She sat down on her sleeping bag and started rummaging through her pack. Paul analyzed the item in front of him, unsure of whether or not he should get on it.

The sound of a zipper caught his ear, however. But the sight that presented itself in front of him as he turned around almost killed him.

On her knees atop her pink fluffy sleeping bag, Dawn was in the process of removing her top. The fabric of the blouse was blocking her sight from the shocked and reddening Paul. And in her present state, what Paul was seeing, the only clothing covering her was the small pieces of the pink and white lace patterned fabric that covered the important ares of her chest and her bottom.

His head was going cloudy and the room was starting to spin..."Chaaa..." - ('Craaa...') -thump!-

"Huh?" -GASP!- "PICHU! Pichu are you alright?!"

Dawn flung to Paul and picked him up in her arms. The poor thing was knocked out cold, swirls in his eyes, face red, and blood coming out of his nose.

* * *

><p>Lol there, the next chapter and Paul gets to see Dawn in her underwear without getting his ass handed to him for it lol. I hope you all enjoyed it, please R&amp;R!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

'I can't see . . . it's too dark . . .

Where am I? Where are my Pokémon?'

"_Damn it Paul!"_

'Huh? Who said that?'

Looking around through the thick of black surrounding his floating figure, he saw small sliver of light. Fading in was a black and red figure but too blurry to make out, only for it to be thrown away by another.

"…_that's enough!"_

Like a blanket of fog surrounding it, the colors of blue and black couldn't be made out.

"…_nothing is going to get through that thick skull of his!"_

As quickly as it came, it was gone. Shadows and voices echoed through the heavy air. Continuously ringing in his ears.

"_It doesn't matter what you do or say." "…you don't attack people like that!"_

"_His pride will end up getting the best of him." "I don't want my pokemon being subjected to that thing!"_

"_Until you choose to change, you will be sentenced to a life as another."_

The echoing quieted for a voice to speak above the rest. Again he looked around, in the distance a bright green flame,

"_The green represents _kindness…_"_

"_Well I do want him to like me…"_

Vanishing quickly for a bright blue,

"_The blue represents _friendship _and_ family…_"_

"_If there's anything else don't hesitate to ask…" "She does like you well enough, even if she isn't showing it now."_

Like the first, the flame dispersed into the ocean of black.

"_The last one represents love."_

"_Aawwee! He's sooo cute!"_

The flame never came but rather a figure. In the distance, it was too far to see who it was.

"_I'm sorry I snapped at you…"_

…then it was gone…

'No wait.'

Trying to run after it but gaining no ground. He wasn't moving, he was frozen, suspended in the air. Left alone in the surrounding shadows of his mind.

'Wait!'

His voice echoed into the nothing, silence overcoming him.

'…Don't go…'

He was alone, no one was here. He knew that he was always going to be alone.

"Pa . . . "

'Huh?'

A soft sound came through.

"Wa . . . up . . ."

Someone was talking, someone was talking to him.

" . . ake . . . up . . . "

'No, don't go!' he called out to the fading voice. 'Come back!'

" . . . Paul . . ."

"Pichu…wake up…"

!?

"CHU!" – ('WAIT!')

*GASP!* "Ow!…"

Paul looked up to see the blue haired girl sitting in front of him clutching her hand to her chest. She had a frightened look on her face and she was staring right at Paul.

"Dawn are you alright?!" Ash pulled open the tent door in a huff, "I heard you shout, what happened?"

She gave Ash an apologetic smile. "Oh it's nothing Ash really."

"Then what happened?"

She turned to look at Pichu, trying to find the words to explain that wouldn't make him feel bad.

"It looked like Pichu was having a bad dream so," she looked up at Ash, "I wanted to see if I could help."

Ash seemed to get it, "So what happened?"

"It was an accident Ash, he didn't mean it." She was on the defensive now.

"He shocked you." It wasn't a question.

"He was having a bad dream, it wasn't his fault."

Seeing how she was defending him, Paul was still trying to put together what had happened.

`I shocked her?`

He had hurt her, and she was defending him.

"He needs to be careful; he has no control over his moves."

`Sounds like he wants to get rid of me.` The feeling was mutual.

"He can learn." She was standing up to Ash, with a "Don't mess with me" look in her eyes. She was serious and both guys could see it.

"Just be careful." The last thing out of his mouth before he left them there.

Dawn relaxed back down on the blankets, letting out a heavy sigh. She looked at Pichu with a worried look in her eyes.

"I know this situation has been hard for you, Ash doesn't understand what it is that you're going through."

She wasn't looking at him, she was focusing on a piece of blue fabric sticking out of her backpack.

-heh- "Like I'm one to talk…"

Paul didn't know what to do, he was dumbfounded that she even bothered to care at all. Looking at her, he could tell that she was trying not to cry, confused mostly.

"Well," her mood perked up drastically "everyone is outside eating breakfast; I made a fresh batch of poffins for you whenever you're ready."

She gave him a kind hearted smile before she left the tent. He heard her call to her other Pokemon to come and eat.

`I attacked her again,` disappointed that he had no control of himself 'I need to train…I need to learn fast if I'm going to be living like this for a while.'

Jumping out of the tent, he could smell the food that was being cooked by the breeder. He saw the other Pokemon on the floor eating the high pile of food in their dishes. He was still getting used to his new height limit as he scurried over to the table. He looked at the distance between him and the seat, it didn't look too far up, he had seen Pikachu jump up on top of the table with ease, the jump to the seat shouldn't be any more difficult.

Positioning himself for the leap, he pushed himself off the ground. He was surprised at how light he was to himself. However, that didn't mean his aim was as planned out.

-Thump!-

"Huh?"

Dawn felt the small thud on the bench she was sitting on. Looking down, she saw Pichu just barely hanging on, struggling to pull himself up.

Letting out a small giggle, she gave him a small nudge on his bottom, giving him just enough of a boost to get up.

"Pi Pichu pi!" – ('I could have got it!') he snapped at her, jumping and just barely making it on top of the table.

"Nothing wrong with a little helping hand." She told him, placing the plate of poffins in front of him.

'Helping hand…'

Paul didn't bother to interact with any of the Pokemon that were out and about. He was thinking about what he had to do to gain control of himself. Pikachu would be the wiser choice to ask but the fact that he was always with Ash threw him from going through with the thought. Then there was the breeder, but as knowledgeable as he was, Paul never had seen him in a battle of any sorts. That just left the girl. She was a coordinator, not a very good one at that.

He could see her with her Pokemon, she was training them for the next contest she was talking about.

"Alright! Pachirisu use Sweet Kiss, Quilava Swift!"

"Pachi-pa!"-('You got it, Dawn!')

"Quii!"-('Right!')

A barrage of little pink hearts floated into the air at random, while the organized bright yellow stars circled them, rounding them up in a vortex. Squeezing them together until both moves clashed and the sky sparkled down over both posing Pokemon.

"That was great you guys!"

Dawn rushed to her Pokemon as they both leaped into her arms with so much joy.

Paul looked over his options again and again but the more he thought about it the more he knew that Dawn was the best choice to help him in his situation.

Jumping down from the rock he sat on, he gradually made his way to the preppy coordinator. Trying not to catch the eye of any of the other Pokemon that were playing. But he wasn't so lucky.

'Hey pipsqueak!'

Paul looked back to see Buizel, standing with his arms crossed. With him not being in the mood for any encounter, Paul gave his signature death stare.

'What?'

'We still have a score to settle from yesterday. Just apologize and I won't hurt you.'

'I'm not apologizing for anything you over grown water rat.'

'What did you say?!'

Buizel got into a fighting stance. Teeth bearing and the fur on his back standing on end.

'I'm pretty sure you heard me.'

Paul got into his fighting stance, charging his fur surging with blue purple sparks.

'You asked for it!'

Buizel jumped in the air, shooting a Water Pulse at Paul.

Two things quickly ran through Paul's head; one, he had the advantage as an electric type and two; he had no idea how to use any of his moves.

Instead of jumping out of the way of the blast, Paul ran forward. Rushing to get close to Buizel, he remembered the moves he was able to do, giving it his best shot, he jumped and bit Buizel on his arm.

He was aiming for Thunder Fang but it came out to be Crunch instead, it still did damage and Paul didn't let go. His small stature gave him the advantage of getting in close, with another attempt, he released a jolt of electricity, Shock Wave, and it hit.

Jumping off to get ready for another attack when…

"Enough!"

The two looked back to see Dawn running up to them, a look on her face that looked like she was gonna throw an attack herself, Quilava and Pachirisu on her heels.

She looked at both of them, giving her own form of a death glare, and very effective.

"None of this fighting anymore, do you understand?!"

Both Pokemon lowered their heads and flattened their ears back.

Quilava looked at the two impartial while Pachirisu just chuckled.

"Go on Buizel, before I really get mad."

Buizel lowered himself to the ground defeated, and stalked off.

She looked at Paul, no change in her face, going up to him picking him up by the loose skin behind his neck and carrying him to where she was training her Pokemon, and placed him on the ground.

"Quilava, other end, Pachirisu next to Pichu."

Both did without question, ready to take their next orders.

"Now Pichu," Paul looked at her skeptic, "listen and listen good. To keep you from getting into trouble, you're going to be training with my Pokemon where and when I say."

Paul wasn't in any position to reject so he just lowered his head. This is what he wanted anyway.

"Buneary," the little rabbit bounded up to Dawn a smile on her face, "go next to Quilava, please."

In a single leap, Buneary jumped from Dawn's side and landed next to her fire companion on the other side.

"Alright," she was speaking to Quilava and Buneary, "you two are going to be our opponents. Give us everything you got and remember, work together."

"Bun!" "Quii!" - ('Right!')

"This leaves you two," she looked at the two electric Pokemon in front of her, "Pichu, since you don't have much experience battling, Pachirisu will take point. This means that you need to follow him the best you can."

"Pachi!" – ('Got it!)

Though Paul understood what she was planning, he didn't like taking orders from her. He certainly didn't like that he had play sidekick to one of her most hyperactive, bouncy, and cheery annoyances.

As soon as Dawn gave order for the match to begin, Paul's new developing senses started picking up. From being able to actually feel his body serge with power, to hearing his surroundings of the situation at hand. As much as he had hated to admit it, but do to his current state, Dawn had trained her Pokemon to work remarkably well with each other.

Buneary and Quilava were in synced with their moves so well that they didn't need to communicate verbally on their strategy. Between Buneary's ice moves and Quilava's fire, the two were well balanced. The two were the perfect training partners for Paul to practice against; trying to keep up with Pachirisu's speed and combinations was a different story.

Pachirisu followed Dawn's commands to the T. while Paul was reluctant to take orders, he did try to perform as well as the little white and blue squirrel. Though he took quite the bit of damage, Paul was getting the hang of the fast reactions and movements.

Training with a coordinator was something Paul never thought he would ever do in his life. Aside from the fact that he still didn't think it was real battling, he was able to see the value in combining two Pokemon moves.

Dawn had called the match over and congratulated all her Pokemon on a job well done, even complimenting Paul's efforts despite his lack of obedience.

With everything packed, it was time for everyone to head out.

"So how did Pichu do during training?" Brock had just finished returning his Pokemon to their pokeballs.

"You can tell he has Paul's competitive and stubborn streak, he wouldn't listen to any of my commands but he did try to one up Pachirisu." Dawn let out a slight sigh as the two turned to look at Pichu sitting on a rock munching on a yellow and pink poffin.

"Well on the plus side he is warming up to you." He said with a sly smile.

"What makes you think that?" She looked at him with defeat, one eyebrow raised.

"Just look," he pointed at Pichu leaping off the rock.

She looked over seeing the little Pokemon scurry over to her, stopping at her feet. She looked at him giving a sweet smile and he looked at her, quickly looking away, flattening his ears as his little face turned slightly pink. She could hear him grumbling to himself but she couldn't help to giggle as he lifted his arms to her, still looking away.

She leaned down picking him up. He was still grumbling and wouldn't dare look at her until…

*peck* 3

Paul's face turned crimson. She had given him a tiny kiss on his nose just before she hugged him to her chest.

"….. Ch-Chu pi Cha pichu-pi Pichu pi-cha!? Pichu pi picha pipi-pichu, pichu Pichu pi Pi-pichu!" - ('…..W-What the Hell did you do That for you stupid girl!? I am not one of your plush sized annoyances, don't you Ever do that to me Again!')

*giggle* "Love you too Pichu." With the sweetest smile he ever saw, he just crossed his arms and continued to grumble to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

After a few grueling hours of walking through the forest, the gang came upon Barkwood Town. A small town on its way to Celestic Town, and Dawn's next Contest, with a small river running through the middle and a bridge to cross.

"This place is so beautiful!" Dawn chimed as they headed to the local Inn, "How long can we stay here?"

"I figured we would stay long enough to stack up on supplies." Brock said putting away his map, "But we can stay a few days then head out if you like."

Walking through, they came across a small gathering in the center of town.

"What's going on?" Ash asked trying to pear over the crowd. A petite pretty girl turned around and looked at him in both shock and slight anger.

"You don't know?!" She questioned in irritation. "He's only the most gorgeous coordinator that's going to win the Grand Festival!"

This sparked up Dawn's curiosity.

"Do you mean Drew?" If he was here then there was a chance that May was here too. "I thought he was in Sunyshore City."

"-Psh- That last season pretty boy isn't even half the man that He is." The girl inquired.

With all three being confused, and Paul not giving a Rattata's ass about what they were talking about, they pushed their way through the people to see who the girl was talking about.

"Luxray, finish it up with Strength!"

"Lux-lux!" – ('You got it!')

The very large black and blue feline Pokemon rush toward an injured Buizel, that was struggling to stay on its' legs, with full force. In that one hit, the match was over. Complementing the large electric type was a fairly good-looking guy, in Dawn's eyes at least, with short, well groomed spiked dark red hair, he had silver blue eyes, a gorgeous smile and he looked really mature and kind. Though Dawn agreed that he was attractive, she didn't go all goo-goo-gaga like these other girls around her squealing like a bunch of love struck bimbos.

"Should we head to the Inn now?" Dawn asked the two standing next to her, whom nodded in agreement. In that instant, just before they began pushing their way through the crowd, the male coordinator looked up to see Dawn standing there with Piplup on her head. Eyes widen in surprise, he had never seen a more beautiful girl in his life. Without bothering to return his Luxray to its poke ball, he rushed to Dawn's side, taking hold of her hand before she could disappear into the crowd.

"Huh?" Dawn looked back to see the coordinator holding her hand, face flushed, with his Luxray standing next to him smiling at her.

"Uh…umm" He was having trouble thinking of what to say to this magnificent being before him. Seeing this conflict, Luxray nudged his trainer's leg to help snap him to his senses.

"Ah, um I'm sorry." He said scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. "M-my name is Alex, Alex Arekkusu."

Dawn turned a little pink looking at the boy and looking down at him still holding her hand. When he looked down at their hands, he quickly pulled away.

"I-I'm so sorry," he said turning crimson, "I just saw you and I wanted to ask your name." He had a shy smile on his face, it looked really cute.

Dawn wasn't really sure what to say, looking around she noticed the other girls giving her dirty looks for talking to Alex. Paul on the other hand was doing just that to this annoying trainer standing next to Dawn. He was giving a low growl, his fur was starting to stand on his back, and this caught Dawn's attention.

"Pichu, what's wrong?" She asked concern clear in her voice. Paul was glaring at the boy, who had now noticed the presence of him in her arms. He didn't answer her but kept glaring.

"Pichu, that's enough." She said in a stern voice. "I'm sorry I have to go." Turning to catch up with her friends.

"W-Wait!" A look of disappointment clear on his face.

"Bye." Dawn waved as she ran off.

"Hey Dawn, where were you?" Ash asked as they made their way into the building.

"I got stuck in the crowd." She said looking away as her face turned a bit pink. This didn't go unnoticed however. Brock had a small sly smile on his face; Paul on the other hand looked annoyed and mad.

"Well the day is still young," Brock chimed, walking to the counter, "Why don't we take a look around the town and see the sights?"

"That sounds like a great idea!" Ash agreed, giving Pikachu a scratch behind his ear.

"Yeah," Dawn agreed also, "I need to go shopping for a new pair of boots anyway."

"Great," Brock continued, "I'll go stock up on supplies, meet you guys here for dinner?"

"Definitely!" The two said in unison. All three parted ways after they got their room keys. Ash went off to train and Brock going to gather supplies. Dawn had left her other Pokemon in her room before she and Pichu took off for the shopping center.

There were bunch of quaint little shops in town, before she could think of what she could get for her next contest; she desperately needed new hiking boots. Looking around she found the closest thing to a shoe store, a small attire warehouse in the middle of the shopping center.

"They don't sell shoes by themselves here," she commented to Pichu, "looks like this is the closest I can get."

-Ugh!- "Piii pi-pi chu pichu?" – ('Whyyy did you bring me here?')

"Oh quit your complaining. I wasn't just going to leave you in the room by yourself. Not only that I'm pretty sure you don't feel like spending the day with Ash." An obvious smirk on her face.

Paul just grumbled under his breath and went limp in her arms.

"It won't take long I promise. Just go in, get new boots and window shop for a bit, that's all."

Paul wasn't in any position to object much to his dismay, however, looking around he would start to rethink this trip as pointless.

"Well, well…"

This guy looked familiar to Paul slightly, but he couldn't quite put a finger on where he had seen him before.

"Conway!"

"It's been a while Dawn, how have you been?"

"I didn't expect to see you here, Conway." She wasn't the only one surprised; this guy gave off a creepy vibe from where Paul was viewing him. He had a weird smirk on his face and he was messing with his glasses.

-Hm?- "I didn't know you had a Pichu." He got awfully close on inspection, an action that didn't go without consequence.

-ZAP!- "OWE!" Conway stumbled back from the spark Pichu gave him.

"Pichu!" Paul looked at her through narrowed eyes, flattening his ears back, not really in the mood for a scolding.

"Conway, I'm so sorry!" Dawn rushed to inspect the damage on his hand. "Pichu doesn't really like to be in contact with people," she had a cute apologetic look on her face. Looking at her being so close to him, Conway couldn't help the blush that crossed his face, he wasn't even mad.

"It's alright, Dawn." He said straightening himself out, "Little guy has quite an attack, doesn't he?"

"Yeah, he does." She said with her signature sweet smile. "However, he's not mine. He belongs to a friend of mine; I'm just bringing him back."

"Oh?" This sparked some curiosity with the trainer, "He seems to really have bonded with you," snickering at the incident that just happened, "he doesn't want me getting anywhere near you, Dawn."

"Well even if that's so, he doesn't like to listen to me."

"Can I ask who he belongs to?"

"Paul, Paul Shinji." She spoke in a soft voice, both of them noticed. Almost as if the name itself made her feel pain.

"He's the one that teamed up with Ash in that double battle tournament we were in right?"

"Yeah, that's him."

"If you do see him, tell him I would like to battle with him." Conway gave that same smirk before turning to leave.

On his way out however, Paul was able to hear him. "A fight for the young maiden's heart should be an interesting match indeed..."

`What the hell does he mean by that?` Paul wondered as Dawn made their way to the shoe section of the store.

There was quite a bit of a selection in the girls section. "Not really a large selection, but they do have cute styles." She said picking up a pair of white and pink flats.

"Pi. Pichu!" – ('Hey. Focus!') Paul irritably screamed as he tugged on Dawn's hair.

"Ok, ok, sheesh." She rolled her eyes as she continued scanning the racks.

Having Dawn scroll through all the shoes was beyond irritating for Paul to sit through. After 10 minutes of looking over each pair, Paul finally had enough.

"Pi-Chu!" – ('That's It!')

"Pichu?"

Paul jumped out of Dawn's arms, grabbing a shoe box as he landed on the ground with a thump. Gathering himself together, he pulled out a pair of light blue and black hiking boots with three buckles in the front and a small black heart on the opposite side of each boot.

"Wow Pichu, I had no idea you had such good taste in attire." Giving him a light scratch behind his ear she tried them on and admired them in the mirror.

"These are great!" she beamed happily, "Just one small problem…" she said with a sweat drop, "I'm wearing pink and black not blue and black…he he…"

That was the last straw. Paul was boiling over and he was going to let this troublesome girl have it with full force.

Just as he opened his mouth,

"Guess that means I'm going shopping for a new travel outfit to match." She gave Paul her signature sweet smile, leaving him to cool off in his own steam. Face burning red, he was unable to make a single sound as she pick him up and rushed to the clothing sections.

Time in the shop flew by for Dawn, for Paul it couldn't have gone slower. Dawn emerged through the exit wearing a light blue spaghetti strap with a small, short sleeve, black lace bolero, and a blue scarf. To match, she wore a black and blue skirt and replaced her cover with a light blue schoolboy cap with a small black pokeball symbol on the side.

Being overjoyed with her new attire, Dawn didn't notice she was on a collision course. -BAM!- feeling herself falling back, Dawn closed her eyes and braced herself for impact. That, however, did not happen. She opened her eyes to see that the one she ran into had also caught her before she hit the ground, looking up at her savior; it was the guy from earlier. In unison, both blushed do to the current situation.

"Ah, I-I'm so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." She pulled away from him straightening herself out. "Pichu, are you alright?" Rubbing his head, Paul looked up at her.

"Pi pichu pi! Pichu pi pichu?!" – ('You stupid girl! Why don't you watch where you're going?!')

"I'm sorry, this is my fault." He held out his hand, "I didn't catch your name last we met. I'm Alex."

"My name is Dawn, Dawn H-Hikari." She reached her hand to shake his, but before they touched, -zap-

"What the..?" Alex pulled away quickly, shaking his hand in surprise.

"Pichu! What has gotten into you, seriously?" This was getting old fast.

Paul didn't react to Dawn's words; he kept his eyes locked on the one in front of him. He didn't like this guy, for the better of it, he didn't know why. Just looking at him pissed him off, and he wanted him to leave. Now.

"I don't think your Pichu likes me all that well." He said not taking his eyes off the small mouse.

"Don't take it personal," she said looking and Pichu, "he doesn't like anyone."

"Well then maybe his trainer could be more open minded?" He had that same gorgeous smile as before when he spoke. "Possibly by accompanying me for ice cream?"

"Uh…," Dawn's face turned bright pink, as cute as he was; she wasn't exactly comfortable with suddenly being asked on a date. "I c-ca.."

"Pichu pi pichu pi! Pi pi-pi-chu pi pi-pichu picha. Pi pichu pichu, pi pichu picha pi pichu pi picha. Pichu pi!" – ('Listen here pretty boy! I don't give a shit who you are and I don't care. Stay away from me, stay away from her and no one has to get hurt. Mainly you!')

"Wow, little guy chill out."

"Chu, Pi pichu!" – ('No, You chill out!')

"Ok that's enough," placing her hand over Pichu's mouth to keep him from snapping at Alex again, "I'm sorry Alex, maybe another time but right now I need to go meet up with my friends." She waved bye as she bolted to the Inn.

"Hey Dawn."

Dawn arrived at the food court that they agreed to meet at. Both Brock and Ash were waiting for her, having already ordered.

"Hey guys, sorry it took me so long." Taking the seat across both boys, she placed Pichu on the table next to Pikachu.

"Cool out-fit Dawn, is that why you're late?" Ash asked giving Pikachu a sip from his lemonade.

"Yeah, it looks great." Brock agreed, handing Dawn a menu.

"Thanks guys, Pichu helped me pick it out. But no, I ran into Conway and that coordinator, Alex."

Both looked up at her in shock. Ash was the first to ask, "Pichu helped you pick out that outfit?"

"Yeah, he found these boots and I had to match them to what I was wearing."

"You ran into Conway?" Brock was getting interested.

"He was at the store I was at. He asked if I could tell Paul that he wanted to battle him the next we met up."

After the waiter brought them their food, both asked her at the same time, "How do you know that guy's name?"

"Well," Dawn's cheeks grew slightly pink, "he wanted to see if I could join with for ice cream."

"Hey, ice cream sounds good actually." Ash had already started digging into his plate, not really paying any mind to Dawn's body language, or the fact that she would glance between her meal and Pichu.

"Did something happen?" Brock was keeping her mood in mind as he kept like nothing was wrong.

"Just," she hesitated to answer, "it's just that Pichu had attacked both of them."

This made both of them stop mid bite. Ash swallowing what was in his mouth and Brock putting down his fork.

"He attacked who?"

"Both Conway and Alex, he got Alex twice actually."

Ash looked at Pichu, who just gave him a dirty look in return. Brock was trying to figure Dawn out, and what she could be thinking.

"The sooner we get to Reggie's the better." Ash said continuing eating, but not quite the same speed as before.

"I did say that he was getting attached to you." Brock calmly started eating again as well. "He was probably protecting you from them. He doesn't know Conway, so he doesn't know that he's a friend. And with Alex, he probably got protective when he asked you out."

"Actually, Conway said something similar." She started eating with the others. "That he doesn't want to let anyone near me."

"Just proves he likes you." Brock gave a sly smile as he glanced at Pichu eating a poffin Dawn handed him. "But if you don't mind," Dawn looked at him curios, "enter him in your next contest."

"What?"

"Chu?" – ('What?')

"I want to see something, if you trust me and trust Pichu; I think he will do quite well in an actual match."

Looking at Pichu skeptical, Dawn was interested in what Brock had in mind. She did trust him and Pichu was really strong despite his size, maybe she should.

"Alright," she said finally, finishing her plate, "I'll enter him in the next contest."

"Great." Brock got up, taking the check the waiter left on their table. "Then shall we get some sleep?"

The group finished their meal, gathering their belongings and heading to their rooms. Both Dawn and Pichu were thinking the same thing as they got into bed.

'What was going through Brock's head?'

* * *

><p>I know it's been a good long while since my last update but thanks to a little encouragement, here it is.<p>

Please R&R


	6. Chapter 6

It was the day Dawn had been waiting for, Celestic Town, a chance to get her fourth ribbon. With her new outfit, a killer strategy plan, and a new member to her group, she was beyond pumped.

"Alright! Today's the day I earn my fourth ribbon!"

"And you're going to win it for sure Dawn!"

Both Ash and Dawn radiated the same level of excitement and endearment for Dawn's upcoming match-ups. And being stuck in Dawn's arms, Paul was getting irritated with both of these troublesome idiots. Though that wouldn't be so bad if only he could get over this eerie feeling he was getting from the room. As they just arrived, they were in the registration center for the contest, as he didn't expect, there were an impressive amount of people here to compete. Though he was sure that this was normal, he had this sense that something, or someone, was watching them.

"I better register before it gets too late." Dawn waved to the guys as she approached the stand. While she did that, Ash and Brock went to get tickets to get good seats.

Not feeling the sense dissipate in the least, as Dawn spoke with the sign in girl, signing and initialing the papers, Paul climbed atop her head. He had seen Piplup and Pikachu do this many times, it couldn't be that hard. Getting up there wasn't a problem, trying to stay balanced, that he was having difficulties with. There wasn't a lot of grip for one; her hair under her hat wasn't giving him any stability. After a minute of frustration, Paul was able to shakily stand on his hind legs in order to get a better view of the area.

On a whim, everything looks normal, so where is it?

"Alright, Pichu, let's get going." Grabbing Paul off her head, just before he was tucked away in her arms, there! He got a higher view when she lifted him, he saw it out the corner of his eye, and he found what he was looking for.

`I know what I saw,` Paul was glaring off to the side, trying to use his hearing to pin point any sounds that could confirm what he had witnessed. `This competition is going to be hell. `

Dawn had walked to the competitor room where there were already people and Pokemon ready to go up on stage.

"I better get ready. Pichu wait here, I'll be right back." Setting Paul on a bench beside her stuff, Paul was able to get a good look at the competition. Most of these Pokemon were still in their starter stage, not many were evolved, and the rest were at their last stage of evolution. Looking around, trainers were brushing their Pokemon, putting some in ridiculous outfits; others were given subtle accessories like a ribbon or a bow.

"AWE! What a cute little Pichu!"

Turning around to hear a high pitched voice right behind him, Paul looked up to see a very hyper girl with really short black curly hair with two pink bows on either side of her head.

"You are just the cutest Pichu I have ever seen! And with such an unusual color to boot!" The girl picked Paul up to get a better look at him, in turn showing off to the other coordinators who started gathering around to look at the different colored Pokemon.

The attention was not much appreciated; Paul's glare was that of an angry Gyarados and was using his Charge attack. His attitude went unnoticed however, do to everyone admiring his appearance, and with that he let out a massive Shock Wave.

"Pi CHU!" – ('Let GO!') He stunned the nearest four people, including the one holding him. The girl's hands cramped and opened, dropping Paul back on the bench, to which he was on all fours, fur standing on end and growling like a rabid Houndoom. His glare didn't falter and he was scaring and intimidating the four that couldn't quite move yet, bringing the girl to tears.

The bright purple sparks made everyone else back away and much to his dismay, drawn in a Contest Supervisor and a Nurse Joy.

Just as they were about to try and subdue Paul, Dawn came out of the changing room.

"What are you doing?!" She ran and grabbed Paul off the bench, holding him protectively to her chest.

"Is this your Pichu, miss?" Asked the Supervisor.

"Yes, he is, now what are you doing?" Fear and confusion was clear in her voice as she looked around at everyone who was whispering and looking at her like she was some kind of tyrant.

"Attacking contestants is not permitted on or off this event and will not be tolerated." Dawn had a look of disbelief as he continued. "Your Pokemon assaulted these people and as such must be removed from the premises."

"Look!" She said in a very assertive and motherly tone, as she turned to keep Paul out of hands reach. "I admit that he isn't very sociable but he wouldn't DO anything unless he felt uncomfortable or threatened!" She gave the Supervisor the same look she gave Ash when he started complaining about Paul in her tent.

Before the supervisor could retaliate, he was interrupted.

"It's true, I saw the whole thing." They both looked to see who had spoken, as soon as Dawn met his eyes, her face flushed ever so slightly.

It was Alex; he was there for the contest too. Giving Dawn a sweet smile, he turned to the Supervisor with a serious look on his face.

"The girl grabbed Pichu without his consent and started poking at him like a toy. He didn't like the contact and that's when everyone gathered around and it made him nervous. He attacked out of defense, not aggression."

All four looked to the girl, who was currently being assessed by Nurse Joy, who had a defeated look on her face.

"I'm really sorry," she said in a low voice, "I didn't mean to make him feel threatened; I just saw him and I couldn't help myself." She stood up and bowed to Dawn apologetically. "He was just so cute that I guess I got over excited and reacted without thinking. Really, I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

After hearing the girl confess, the Supervisor sighed in relief that it wasn't a rabid Pokemon attack, but turned to the girl in a serious manner. "You need to be more careful around timid or nervous Pokemon," raising his voice to let everyone hear him, "Pokemon can be put under a lot of stress with contests and battles, every trainer and coordinator should know not to approach any Pokemon without discretion and keeping in mind the Pokemon's mood. Any unwelcomed contact will cause a Pokemon to act out with the thought of defending themselves. Is that understood?"

After everyone had agreed and went about their business, the Supervisor turned to Dawn.

"Though what happened was an accident, that doesn't mean you too are not at fault. If you know that your Pokemon can't handle being around others, it is your job to help him so that no one else gets hurt."

"Understood." Dawn said in a low voice.

"Take care and good luck in today's match up's." With that, he turned and left along with Nurse Joy who had tended to the others.

After everyone had left to get ready, Dawn turned to Alex.

"Thank you. If it wasn't for your help they would have taken Pichu away." She looked down to the mouse in her arms, a sad look in her eyes that didn't go unnoticed by both males.

"Hey, it's no problem, really. Things like this happen, and it wouldn't be fair if they didn't know the whole story."

It didn't seem as though Dawn was listening anymore after that, she was in her own little world.

Though he did help, Paul wasn't faltering his glare toward Alex.

"Anyway, I better finish getting ready." Alex said, snapping Dawn back to reality. "Good luck, Dawn." He waved bye to her and left. She sat, slumped a little on the bench, sitting Paul down next to her.

"What am I going to do with you?"

Paul looked up at her, being taken aback. With all the commotion, he hadn't realized what Dawn was wearing. She was in an onyx A Line dress with a silver-blue lining, a matching ribbon tied around her waist into a delicate bow hung at her lower back. Her hair was pulled in a low ponytail and was curled to give her a bit of volume along with her bangs which was off to the side a bit. To finish her look, she was wearing a black chocker with a round sapphire pendant.

`Wow` Paul thought, looking at her now, you would never have guessed that she was as troublesome as Ash.

She was still slumped with a sad expression on her features when the announcer cut into the room. This brought Dawn, along with everyone else in the room, to look up at the monitor displaying the stage and the three judges.

"And now is the time you have all been waiting for! The time to see who is best of the best, but before we start the rounds, please allow me to introduce to you our contest judges!" From the monitor Dawn and Paul could hear the crowd cheer as loud as if they were actually out there. "From our very own Celestic Town, Nurse Joy!"

"It's always a pleasure."

"Please give a round of applause for our next judge, Mr. Contesta!"

"Let's make this an exciting display."

"And our third judge, Mr. Sukizo."

"Remarkable."

"With our introductions set in way, let's start today with our first contestant, Alex Arekkusu!"

"Alex?" Dawn's eyes were glued to the screen as her hero from 15 minutes ago walked on stage wearing a black tuxedo with a red tie and a pair of snow white gloves. The crowd was going nuts, especially all the girls.

"Begin!"

"Center stage, Gallade, Mismagius!" From two poke balls, an array of glitter and stars sparkled down over two large and beautiful Pokemon that looked right at home on the giant stage and audience.

"Mismagius, Shadow Ball, following it up with Will-O-Wisp."

"Mag, magius" – ('Right, here it goes.')

The dark purple ghost type geared up to let out a dark ball of shadow energy that flew up to the ceiling. Before it could collide with the roof of the building, a long stream of small blue fire balls swirled around the attack, stopping it and making it hover in the middle, three rings of blue fire, each a different size, sat floating in the air. The view itself had the crowd in awe.

"Now, Gallade, Double Team and follow it up with Night Slash."

"Gallade!" – ('Right away!')

As the green and white psychic, fighting type multiplied itself into a circle around Mismagius' attack, his arms lit up, sending a barrage of dark energy blades to the floating attack. The moves collided and exploded out into a shimmering display of tiny lights that rippled and expanded over the audience.

The appeal was beyond beautiful and the crowd roared with applause. All three bowed to the judges before walking off stage.

Dawn, along with a few of those that watched the screen, was in awe at the sight.

The announcer walked on stage beaming with delight. "Now that's what I can an appeal! What a way to start today off with a bang! It'll be amazing to see what can follow after that display."

She kept talking, getting the crowd ready for more. Dawn couldn't get the image out of her head, however.

"I can't believe how well he trained his Pokemon…" her voice trailing off a bit. Looking down at Pichu, there was a blank look in her eye, how could she compete with that level of talent?

Noticing her mood, Paul turned to face Dawn. "Chu!" – ('Hey!') Getting her attention, Paul continued, "Pichu pi pichu pi pi-pi chu pichu pichu pi pichu. Pi pichu chu pichu pi picha pi pichu pi pi-pichu pichu pi pichu pi pi pichu! Pi pi pichu, cha pi pi pi pichu pi pichu." - ('I can't believe you're hesitating after the only the first competitor. If this is all it takes for you to question and give up all you have worked for you might as get up and leave right now! But if it's not, then get your act together and get ready.')

Looking a little dumbfounded, Dawn smiled. "You're right. I'm sorry for doubting myself. Thank you."

"With that said," the announcer cut in, "let's bring out our next contestant!"

Everyone looked at the giant monitor displayed over the judges for the next name.

"Everyone! Please welcome our next coordinator, Dawn Hikari!"

"That's us Pichu." Dawn quickly got up and headed for the stage.

The crowd was all the rage as Dawn walked out waving to the audience. Standing next to her Paul was both surprised and irritated, the applause was coming more from the guys in the crowd than the girls. Dawn would never notice which made his irritation grow.

"Begin!"

"Pachirisu, Quilava! Spot light!"

A wave of purple, pink, and blue little hearts flooded out of the capsules as the two Pokemon burst on stage.

"Pachirisu, use Sweet Kiss. Quilava, use Swift."

"Pachi pa!" – ('You got it!')

"Qui!" – ('Right!')

The barrage of tiny pink hearts floated to the sky as the bright yellow stars cyclone around them, a display of a colorful tornado like show was astonishing to the audience.

"Now! Pachirisu, Discharge! Quilava, Flame Wheel!"

Both began to spin in their own element, standing next to each other, the moves acted as gears, carrying them up within their previous attacks. The hearts and stars circled as they were drawn to the two until all the moves came together and broke out into a bright display of lights that filled the entire arena. Pachirisu and Quilava landed with the elegance of a Beautifly and posed right on queue.

The crowd boomed with excitement. Cheering and hollering as loud as they could.

"This day just gets better!" The announcer shouted as she ran toward Dawn. "Let's give another round of applause to Dawn, Pachirisu, and Quilava!"

It sounded as if the cheering was filled with more excitement this time around; Dawn was glowing as she waved to everyone, bowing to the judges before walking off stage.

"I can't believe how well that went!" The coordinator spun around with Paul in her arms. He wanted to snap but he was happy for her. All that hard work paid off.

"That was amazing."

Both turned to see Alex walking their way. He had the same breath taking smile as stood in front of Dawn. With him complimenting her and standing so close, Dawn couldn't hide the blush that was apparent on her face.

"Th-thank you." She was so embarrassed with herself she quickly looked down to avoid eye contact. "You were really good yourself." Her voice was shaky and she had the corniest smile on her face.

`You have got to be kidding me!` Paul yelled in his head. `How the hell are you attracted to that?!`

"I'm going to get a small bite to eat while the others perform, can I ask you to join me?" Alex had a tiny blush on his face as he asked Dawn out. He looked really cute but…

"I'm sorry," she said holding Pichu closer to her chest, "I was going to go meet up with my friends here in a bit."

"Oh…" The look of disappointment on his face gave Paul a sense of satisfaction and he didn't hold back the smile that appeared on his face. "What about tonight then?"

Paul's smile faded as Alex's came back. Before Dawn could answer though…

-THOOM!-

Everyone looked to the monitor in a panic. The ceiling over the audience was crumbling as people were rushing to get out of harm's way.

Without hesitation Dawn and Alex ran out to see what had happened and hopefully help.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail!"

"Pika!" – ('Right!')

Pikachu leaped forward with full force at a large piece of concrete, knocking it away before it could fall on a group of innocent by standards.

"Ash, Brock!" Dawn yelled as she ran to her two friends. "What happened?"

"Dawn." They both looked at her with a sigh of relief that she was alright.

"I'll explain later," Brock said pulling out two pokeballs, "Croagunk, Sudowoodo! Come on out and help!"

"Sudowoodo!" – ('I'm here!')

"Croagunk?" – ('With what?')

"Croagunk, use Brick Break. Sudowoodo, use Mimic and help clear the debris."

"Woodo!" "Croa!" – ('Right!')

"Dawn, help lead these people out of here."

"On it!"

It took nearly an hour to empty the stadium of the people, there were some caught under blocks of concrete, thankfully no serious injuries were reported, only bad bruising and a few concussions. After the Nurse Joys and Officer Jennys left and everything was settled did Brock sit to explain the incident.

"So what exactly happened?" Dawn asked, sitting Pichu on the seat next to her, as all four of them sat in the lobby to wait on what was going to happen next. The rest of the coordinators were wondering what happened and those that were within earshot were trying to listen to Brock's explaination.

"At first everything was going alright, nothing was out of the ordinary. After you left, the next coordinator came on stage, calling his pokemon, it was routine."

Paul noticed the gossip coming down to a whisper as people were turning their attention to the group.

"The first move was completed without a problem, it was when his second pokemon was drawing up the next attack did it start to turn south."

"Both of the pokemon started acting confused," Ash chimed in, "Even Pikachu was experiencing the same effects." He said patting the little mouse on the head.

"The pokemon were crying out, frantically running around and trying to cover their ears."

`Their ears?` Paul's attention perked at the information. `Could it be related?`

"There wasn't enough time for anyone to react to what was happening, before anyone knew it, the attack flew off target and hit the balcony over the audience."

"I have a feeling that this wasn't an accident," Alex mumbled, all eyes were on him as he continued, "if the pokemon were acting out on their own would be one thing, but since your Pikachu was involved, I doubt that was the case."

"You're saying this was intentional?" Dawn asked, noticing that the other coordinators had a look of fear on their faces and started whispering amongst themselves.

"It's possible, however, we have no way of knowing for sure if that is the case."

"Could someone be trying to sabotage the contest?" They turned around to see who had spoke, it was that same girl as before, the one with the bows in her hair. She had a terrified look on her face and she was on the verge of crying.

The other contestants were starting to panic at this point as well.

"I'm not going to put my pokemon in harms way for a stupid ribbon!" A young man barked. "I can wait for the next contest, I'm out of here."

He and a few others got up to leave, including the girl, walking to the registration counter to talk to the girl at the desk.

"But it could also just be an accident, right?" Dawn spoke to try and calm the rest down, bearing a half-hearted smile.

"I'm sure that's all it was." Ash laughed, trying to follow Dawn's example.

`Somehow I doubt that.` Paul was ignoring Dawn and Ash's attempt to put everyone at ease, he was too busy glaring at the redhead sitting next to Dawn. `Why do I get this feeling that you know more about what happened than you let on?`

* * *

><p>There you have it, my next chapter for our favorite blue and purple couple. Thank you all for the support and please, please R&amp;R!<p> 


End file.
